youtubefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Archivo:YouTube, la Gran Quinceañera de los videos en internet (Los XV de YouTube)-0
Descripción Saltar aviso y advertencia: 0:26 Con motivo de celebrar este 14 de febrero de 2020 los 15 años de la creación de la plataforma de videos YouTube, he decidido hacer una parodia a las típicas fiestas de 15 años de chicas adolescentes, con una recopilación de algunos videos (una especie de YouTube Rewind) que han sido memes y se han viralizado en estas 15 primaveras YouTuberas, al rítmo de la canción "Tiempo de Vals" de Chayanne, que es una de las canciones que se escuchan en las fiestas de quinceañeras. ¡Y que YouTube cumpla muchos años más y que ojalá esta celebración supere a la de Colibritany y a la de Rubí Ibarra!. Redes sociales: Facebook: http://facebook.com/Anthony70099 Twitter: http://twitter.com/Anthony70099 Instagram: http://instagram.com/Anthony70099 Videos que aparecen en este video: * "Me at the zoo" ("Yo en el zoológico") (2005): https://youtu.be/jNQXAC9IVRw * "Nidelkys' Quinceañera Vals: Tiempo De Vals" (2015) (video que se usó como base para esta parodia): https://youtu.be/VSrnXHKCSKQ * "Laughing baby" ("Bebé riendo") (2006): https://youtu.be/HttF5HVYtlQ * "Baby Laughing Hysterically at Ripping Paper" ("Bebé Riéndose Histéricamente al Rasgar Papel") (2011): https://youtu.be/RP4abiHdQpc * "Luis Fonsi - Despacito ft. Daddy Yankee" (2017): https://youtu.be/kJQP7kiw5Fk * "Best Cry Ever" ("Mejor Llanto de Todos") (2010): https://youtu.be/ee925OTFBCA * "PSY - GANGNAM STYLE (강남스타일) M/V" (2012): https://youtu.be/9bZkp7q19f0 * "Nyan Cat" (2011): https://youtu.be/QH2-TGUlwu4 * "Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up" (1987) (meme desde 2007 bajo el nombre de "Rickroll", "Rick roll", "RickRoll'd" o "Rick Roll'd"): https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ * "Sneezing Baby Panda" ("Bebé Panda Estornudando") (2006): https://youtu.be/93hq0YU3Gqk * "Leek Spin" (o "Leekspin") ("Giro de Puerro") (2006): https://youtu.be/1wnE4vF9CQ4 * Loquendo (2006 - presente): https://youtu.be/0ULgVugUMB4 * "Я о́чень рад, ведь я, наконе́ц, возвраща́юсь домо́й" (1976) (meme desde 2009 bajo el nombre de "Trololo"): https://youtu.be/oavMtUWDBTM * Gary Brolsma - "Numa Numa" (2004) (en YouTube desde 2006): https://youtu.be/KmtzQCSh6xk * "Charlie Schmidt's Keyboard Cat!" ("El Teclado del Gato de Charlie Schmidt") (2007) https://youtu.be/J---aiyznGQ * 300 - "This Is Sparta" ("Esto Es Esparta") (2006) (meme desde 2007): https://youtu.be/4Prc1UfuokY?t=128 * "Baby Shark Dance | Sing and Dance! | Animal Songs | PINKFONG Songs for Children" (2016): https://youtu.be/XqZsoesa55w * "Dramatic Chipmunk" ("Ardilla Dramática") (2007): https://youtu.be/y8Kyi0WNg40 * "Harlem Shake" (2013): https://youtu.be/8f7wj_RcqYk?t=62 * "Angry German Kid" ("Niño Loco Alemán") (2006): https://youtu.be/3lLpM-zxLUc * "La Caída de Edgar" (2006): https://youtu.be/b89CnP0Iq30 * "El Tano Pasman" (2011) (deben ser mayores de 18 años de edad para poder ver el video): https://youtu.be/8OU1mW0Ty_Y * "Ed Sheeran - Shape of You Video" (2017) https://youtu.be/JGwWNGJdvx8 * "YouTube Poop" ("YTP") (2006 - presente) ("YouTube Poop Hispano" "YTPH" en España e Hispanoamérica Hiberoamérica) (2007 - presente): https://youtu.be/U5ik8HNYQsM * "Turn Down for What" (2014): https://youtu.be/DKF5Xn6hL1A?t=347 * Hampton the Hamster - "The Hamsterdance Song" (2000) (en YouTube desde 2009): https://youtu.be/p3G5IXn0K7A * "WTF Boom" (2008 - presente): https://youtu.be/eAoR4h6SQGg * "Shoop Da Whoop" ("I'M A' FIRIN' MAH LAZER!!") (2006 - presente): https://youtu.be/XSYQMjMzCHI * "El Pollito Pío" ("Il Pulcino Pio") (2012): https://youtu.be/dhsy6epaJGs * Minecraft (2009 - presente): https://youtu.be/g4-4RaVaFF0 * Zero Wing - "All your base are belong to us" (1992) (meme desde 2001, en YouTube desde 2006): https://youtu.be/rfMC2aVhYuo?t=43 * Anuncio publicitario del libro "Luna de Plutón" de Dross Rotzank (2016): https://youtu.be/EdwYGmMfGLg * "The GAG Quartet - le Internet Medley (OVER 40 MEMES IN ONE SONG)" (2011): https://youtu.be/mghhLqu31cQ Pido disculpas por no añadir algunos memes y algunos videos clásicos, es porque son muchos. Canciones que aparecen en este video: * Chayanne - Tiempo de Vals * Timbiriche - Quinceañera * Vicente Fernández - 15 Primaveras No Copyright Infringement intended. For promotional and entertainment purposes only. Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. All copyrights go to their respective owners. #LosXVDeYouTube #YouTubeRewind Categoría:Vídeos